This invention pertains to a light fixture, and more particularly to an inexpensive and lightweight boom supported light fixture for providing illumination at selected areas of a working space.
Various types of overhead illuminating devices are currently available, and particularly in the medical field for surgical or other operations. In the medical field, these overhead illuminating devices are generally quite complex in design and structure since they usually include different types of articulative arm assemblies for supporting a plurality of light fixtures. In addition to being quite complex, these overhead illuminating devices are generally expensive to manufacture and purchase, and because of their heavy and bulky structure are quite difficult for one individual to assemble and install. These features are particularly disadvantageous to a user who only requires a simple and inexpensive means of providing illumination about a working space, for example, a typical home garage or basement working area.
Other types of overhead illuminating devices include a track assembly mountable on a surface, for example, a ceiling, and to which a lighting device is connected, thereby permitting the light fixture to be moved along the track assembly to various areas. This type of overhead illuminating device is difficult to assemble and install because of the track assembly. Further, some of these devices do not provide a convenient way of moving the device around except by hand, or possibly a pole or the like if the device is mounted on a high ceiling.
Still other types of overhead illuminating devices include those having a single telescopable arm for supporting a light fixture at one end and which are connected at its opposite end to some type of pivot device. A disadvantage with these types of devices is that dust and other foreign particles can collect about the movable portions of the telescopable arm, thereby eventually making it quite difficult, if not impossible, to telescopably operate the arm.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there is still a need for a boom supported light fixture that is lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture, and easily assembled and installed in the working spaces of a typical home garage or basement.